utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Arukyou
|songfeat = duet |imagegroup = NND |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = あるきょー |officialromajiname = Arukyou |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = 歩く性教育 (Aruku Seikyouiku) |birthday = 11|birthmonth = 06|birthyear = 1987|birthref = Arukyou's Profile on ORIGAMI Entertainment Inc. |status = Active |years = 2008-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 355552 |mylist1 = 10637816 |mylist1info = rap |mylist2 = 15653622 |mylist2info = video editing, PV production |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co388900 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = |otheractivity = DJ, Movie Designer |country = }} Aruku Seikyouiku (歩く性教育) is an rapper who started uploading songs on NND from 2008. In 2015, he shorted his name to Arukyou (あるきょー). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of INCUBUS / ORIGAMI Entertainment Inc. # DESTROY DISPLAY (Released on January 10, 2013) # Kyouiku Genba (Released on August 08, 2015) List of Covered Songs (2008.12.20) # "Shuushuuheki" (Collecting Habit) (2009.01.10) # "Tenshi no Inai Juunigatsu" (2009.03.26) # "COOL GK SOUL" feat. GEN-ZO and Aruku Seikyouiku (2009.05.11) # "Bushidou" feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and Uten Kekkou (2009.06.19) # "Noroi no Megane" (Glasses Curse) feat. Chabatake and Aruku Seikyouiku (2009.06.25) # "Dango Daikazoku" (The Large Family of Dumpling) (2009.06.29) # "Nijigen wo Aisu Teido no Nouryoku" feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and G (2009.07.01) # "Fuck Shuukatsu" (Fuck Job Hunting) feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and TEA (2009.07.31) # "Kekkon no Matsuro" (Fate of Marriage) feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and Shiroto Daigakusei (2009.08.05) # "we love music" feat. Aruku Seikyouiku, Tsukasa and Youko (2009.08.25) # "golden dreamer" (Umineko) feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and Fuito (2009.09.03) # "Hakurei Jinja Chounaikai Ondo" (Hakurei Shrine's Neighborhood Association Marching Song) (2009.09.09) # "Touhou Seikyouiku" (12 tracks) (2009.12.30) # "E~! Nansuka!?" (2010.01.10) # "Boston Chakaijiken" (Boston Tea Party) feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and Kazukun (2010.01.18) # "Nanairo no Shiroshiko Douga" (Seven colors of chewy video) feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and G (2010.03.30) # "Yawarakun" (2010.07.02) # "Famifa Akihabara-ten i Haittara Tenin ni Dis-rareta" feat. Nayu and Aruku Seikyouiku (2010.07.14) # "Otokowarishimasu" feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and Chabatake (2010.08.12) # "Mitarashi Seikyouiku" (6 tracks) (2010.09.11) # "Arere~okashiizo~ (2010.09.19) # "Ningen Nanka Daikirai" (Something Human Hate) feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and Ruler (2010.09.26) # "Elshaddai" (2010.10.04) # "Ai no Yorokobi" (Joy of Love) feat. Aruku Saikyouiku and korumi (2010.10.30) # "Saishuu Kichiku Seikyouiku Ichibu eru" (Get the last devil of education part) (2010.11.19) # "Juumensou" (Ten Faced) feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and korumi (2011.01.18) # "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" feat. Yello, MCgoe Kakejian, Kakeru 3gou and Aruku Seikyouiku (2011.01.27) # "Panda Hero" feat. NAL, Aruku Seikyouiku and Eru (guitar) (2011.02.19) # "Yacchatta" (Now I've Done It!) (2011.04.16) # "RAPSTAR Remix" feat. OROCHI, Aruku Seikyouiku, Banken and Fuito (2011.05.09) # "Just Be Friends" feat. INCUBUS (2011.05.20) # "s complex" feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and Cotton (2011.07.30) # "N-FESTA opening microphone relay" feat. Rap-bit, Rilldy, Hashiyan, Aruku Seikyouiku, OROCHI, LOLI.COM, Uten Kekkou, Tophamhat Kyou, Alilem, ytr, Banken and Tightson (2011.08.22) # "Homura-cha Homu" (2011.09.29) # "Mirai Bowl" (Momoiro Clover) feat. INCUBUS (2011.11.12) # "Smiling" -ﾟ＋｡：.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.：｡＋ﾟ- feat. Mimy, MoroQ, Yueporu, Swi, Kurokun, Ponge, Daikon, rick, Sonotoki, majico, Suzume, Akatin, Aruku Seikyouiku, srip, RK✿, Bis, Ashinaga Ojisan, Ali, Yorukichi, samurai-man, Miteki, Faibon, Nico, Nata and Shiroiienosora (2011.12.13) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Akatin and Aruku Seikyouiku (2012.01.15) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (Repeat One Grain) feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and Cotton (2012.06.30) # "Shirogane Disco" (Platinum Disco) feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and korumi (2012.08.18) # "Kurutto Mawatte Ikkai Ten" feat. INCUBUS (2012.09.02) # "Yi Er Fanclub" feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and Hinanato (2012.10.20) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, , Kuma Kumaa, Jegyll, Free Sueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo and Aruku Seikyouiku (2012.12.22) # "Nousou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Au and Aruku Seikyouiku (2013.04.12) # "8/32" (August 32rd) feat. INCUBUS (2013.07.19) # "Network Performance Pt.2" (World Wide Words 2013) feat. Nanbuhitoshi, Romonosov?, FOREST53, OROCHI, kid(PSP), starscream, Aruku Seikyouiku, Shimizu Naoki, Onrei, Damian Majini, NOIZE and Rap-bit (2013.08.10) # "INCUBUS　SHOW!!" feat. INCUBUS (2013.12.27) # "Donut Hole" feat. Aruku Seikyouiku and Samuraiman (2014.04.04) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. INCUBUS (2014.07.05) # "Tokyo Jirorian" feat. INCUBUS (2014.08.02) # "REAL" feat. Uehara Ai and INCUBUS (2014.11.13) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) feat. Arukyou and korumi (2015.02.04) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Samuraiman and Arukyou (2015.02.16) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) feat. HaRuK@ and Arukyou (2015.04.04) # "Okamaba" feat. INCUBUS (2016.02.13) # "Triceps" feat. INCUBUS (2016.11.26) }} Discography Gallery |Arukyou Bushidou.png|Aruku Seikyouiku as seen in "Bushidou" |Arukyou Smiling.png|Aruku Seikyouiku as seen in "Smiling" -+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- Illust. by 96 |Arukyou NAL 16803795.png|Aruku Seikyouiku (left) and NAL as seen in "Panda Hero" |INCUBUS fanclub 31010827.png|Aruku Seikyouiku (left) and Hinanato as seen in "Yi Er Fanclub" |Jegyll Arukyou GOLD.png|Jegyll and Aruku Seikyouiku (right) as seen in "GOLD" |INCUBUS Mirai Bowl.png|INCUBUS as seen in "Mirai Bowl" |INCUBUS-SHOW.png|INCUBUS as seen in "INCUBUS SHOW!!" |INCUBUS Tokyo Jirorian.png|INCUBUS as seen in "Tokyo Jirorian" |arukyo_02.png|Arukyou in real life, as seen in Origami Entertainment Inc. website }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Ask Category:NND Rappers Category:Touhou Related